Dib's Car Ride of DOOM
by Squiggles.Candi
Summary: A drabble concerning Dib, car ride, DOOM, and being ignored.


**(A/N)** All right... I've decided to scribble out a little oneshot on Dib. I'm in a bad mood and want to vent a little. Amazingly, I can relate to Dib in this situation. Yay!

--

Dib gazed out of the car window, looking at the deep red sky. He once read that, long ago, the sky was blue. Somehow, all the polution reflected sunrays oddly, and now the sky was a permanent red. It was fairly depressing.

Sitting on the left side of the car was Gaz. Her purple hair covered her squinted eyes as she defeated the last level on her new video game. You'd think she'd get bored of those things sometime.

Their father, Professor Membrane, was sitting in front of Dib, driving the battered car. Although Professor Membrane was the greatest scientist and all, he hadn't drove a car in quite a while, and didn't bother buying such useless things. Every so often he would swerve, causing Dib to tug at his seatbelt for reassurance. "Dad, where are we going?"

Silence. The car ran over a speed bump, causing the boy to jump an inch or two. His glasses slid down his nose. Pushing them up, Dib tried again . "Dad? Dad, where are we going?"

Again, silence. With a repulsing _SPLMOT!, _a small, insignificant bug splattered against the window. Green goo oozed down the surface. Dib frowned at it, wondering if it felt any pain. Then he returned his focus on the task at hand. Raising his voice, he then called, "Dad! Dad! _Where are we going?_ Dad!"

"Not now, Son!" was the reply. The young boy slouched in his seat, turned towards his sister, and stared at her. Maybe, if he did this long enough, she would answer him.

Gaz continued to be fixated on the game console's screen. With a few beeps and flashing lights, her fists clenched the grey machine and, gritting her teeth, she hissed. "You distracted me! You made me lose..."

"Gaz! Where are we going?"

"I lost the game because of you!"

"_Where are we going?"_

_"GAME OVER, DIB!"_

Deciding it would be best to ignore his purple haired sister when her eyes glowed red, Dib tried another question to his male parental unit. "Okay, well, _when_ will we get there?"

Silence.

"When will we get there?"

There was no sound from the front seat.

"_When we will get there?"_

"Stop asking questions, Son! We'll get there when we get there."

"Gah!" This was stupid! One minute, he was doodling a picture of Bigfoot. The next, he was told they were leaving the house for the trip they were talking about, and for him to bring his already packed bags into the car. _Since when have I had the knowledge of this trip?_ Dib thought. _And since when was I supposed to pack my bags? Nobody has dared to clue me in on this family trip!_

Sighing, Dib decided to listen to the small talk being exchange with Professor Membrane and Gaz. "That dog is huge," commented Gaz, restarting her game console.

"That's a dobermon, Daughter," Professor Membrane replied, glancing in the dog's direction. "It may be big, but it's not the biggest dog in the world."

"What's the biggest?"

Dib looked up from his seat belt. "A great dane," he said.

"Hmm... I believe it's a great dane." Professor Membrane swerved, causing a family of squirrels to scamper up the nearest tree.

"Oh. Cool."

Dib frowned. "I already said that."

"Do you know anyone with a great dane for a pet, Daughter?"

Dib raised his hand. "I do." He waved it a little.

"Umm..."

"Gretchen does," called Dib, waving both hands in the air.

"Some girl at school does," said Gaz.

Dib nodded. "Yes. Gretchen does."

Professor Membrane took a backward glance at Gaz, narrowly missing a dog rolling in dung beside the road. "Miss Gretchen does. She's in Dib's class, I believe."

Gaz rubbed her nose. "Yeah, Gretchen."

The right backseat gave a low growl. "I said that," complained Dib. "I said that _twice._"

"That's nice, Son."

--

**(A/N) **Yeah... That was a bit of a drabble. Anyways, I know it's crap, so don't bother stating that in reviews. Not saying that anybody in this site reviews anymore... Grrr.


End file.
